What's Yours is Mine
by jharts84
Summary: Ok, updating after a while. Guess I'll give more of what it's about, Kim has a sinister admirer. Please RR? I like to know if people are reading.
1. Default Chapter

Ok first...thanks to all my editors! You guys rock! Lee, Lauren, Laurie, and Amerino, this couldn't have happened without you!! Whoo!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NO ONE! Unless you don't recognize the character, then I probably made them up. And even then, if you think that character is ridiculous or something, well, I had nothing to do with that. Enjoy!  
  
Rating: To be safe, I'll say R. There are quite a few disturbing elements, some mild profanity, and violence. BE CAREFUL! If you are faint of heart, don't read!  
  
Summary: Ok this is gonna be skimpy, don't want to give too much away. It's a Kim fic, there's characters, a plot, and hopefully some entertainment. For anything else, see above in rating.   
  
Have fun guys! Enjoy!  


  


What's Yours is Mine

Chapter 1: Getting to Know You  
  


Kim...now there was an ideal woman. She had it all. She had an adorable son, her ex-husband was a shoo-in for People's Sexiest Man Alive, once People magazine actually got it right, and anyone could see they were meant for each other. She was practically perfect at her job. An awesome job too, she was a paramedic. Wow what an adrenaline rush that must be! Not to mention she was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous, with the body anyone would want, the beautiful eyes, the perfect hair. Why wouldn't she be somebody's idol?  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


"Excuse me ma'am, but I gotta ask. What the hell do you think you are doing?" The man asked her irritably. Rainey looked straight at him, with an even more irritable look. "What?" she snapped testily, not wanting to be disturbed. "Well now, lets look at the big picture here," the man said, rolling his eyes. "You're leaning against the walls of a police station, smoking. If I weren't off duty right now, I'd arrest you. So I suggest you leave before I come back out here, ON duty. Got that?" Rainey rolled her eyes right back. Her legs were crossed as she leaned against the brick wall of the building, one arm folded across her chest, the other resting on it, hand holding the cigarette up in the air. She straightened up, let out a long trail of smoke, and tossed the cigarette in front of the off duty officer's feet. She turned and sauntered off, not bothering to snuff out the 'rette on the ground. 

She felt annoyed, horribly, terribly, angry. How DARE he? He ruined her post. She was SUPPOSED to be there, didn't he know that? That bastard, she thought. She stripped off her jean jacket and long, tan scarf, and flung them onto the couch, which was threadbare and covered with clothes. She stood there, looking at her apartment, in her jeans and tank top. She looked down at her arms, at the blackish, purply scars that covered them. A small, nearly satanical smile twisted on her lips. Some of the others, they cut. Those wimps, she thought. She walked into the bedroom where the mattress lay on the floor and the two sheets she used were tossed across the floor, victim to her bitch fit when she woke up. She picked up the lighter that sat on the desk, and flicked it. She smiled that same smile at the flame, then brought it to an un-scarred portion of her flesh. She fell against the wall, eyes closed in the natural high the pain brought.  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


Kim felt a chill run through her body as she sat down on the bed, a massive chill that shook her to the core. Then the shivers, that had plagued her since she walked into the station, were gone. She breathed deeply in through her nose, and let it out slowly. Then she sat on the bed, reminding herself to breathe. "Yo Kim!" the man walked by her to his locker, rummaged around and took something out, then walked back downstairs. "Hey Walsh!" She called after him, a little slow react, and went back to concentrating on her breathing. "Hey Kimmy!" the next male voice called out. She looked up to see her ex-husband walking by her. She took a slow, ragged breath and said back, "Oh, hi Jimmy." She was about to return to breathing when he slowly walked back over to her. "You alright?" "I'm....I'm ok," Kim said, not so sure. Jimmy sat down next to her on the bed, "You sure? You're not sick? You look pale there, Kimmers." Kim looked up. "I don't know Jimmy, I just got really creeped out for some reason walking in here. I don't even know what it was," Kim looked away from him. "Whatever it was, it passed, but I can't get over that feeling." Jimmy sighed, putting his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm. "Yeah, I can understand that. Whatever it is, you said it's gone right?" Kim nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine Kimmy. Lookit out there, the sun is shining and the fall breeze is just right." He stood up and walked down the stairs. Kim nodded to herself. For once, he might be right. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted the day to be over, and she'd be curled up on a chair in her son's room, listening to him breathe.  
  


~*~*~*~


	2. The Awakening

Notes: Song lyrics are Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life"

  
  


Chapter 2: The Awakening

The radio was blasting now, she was feeling much happier now that she had burnt herself. "Aaaah, this is a good 'rette," she said to herself, puffing on the cigarette that was nearly gone. The radio station changed to commercials, so she turned the dial until she found the right song.  
  


How do you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit

Sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

Yeah, that's all she needed. A damn 'rette, that was it. She had some tasks to do. She needed to figure it out, figure it out  
  


(Wake me up)

Bid my blood run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

Yeah, she needed to be brought to life. She needed to be someone. It wasn't just the cigarette she needed.  
  


(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  


Dammit she felt like shit all of a sudden. Where was her damn lighter? She needed it again.  
  


Darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside  
  


Where the hell was her lighter? She couldn't find it, and she needed it badly. She spied the still-burning stub of cigarette lying in the ashtray. A smile twisted her lips  
  


(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)  
  


She held the burning stub to her arm and smiled as the peace washed over her. Nothing inside, she thought. Ain't that the truth. Well one thing would fix that, it sure would. She got up off the bed, tossing the now burnt out 'rette stub in the trash, and stared at the piece of paper tacked up on the wall. It was a schedule. Kim Zambrano's schedule.   
  



	3. Trot Trot to Boston

What's Yours is Mine  
  


Chapter 3: Trot Trot to Boston  
  


Bosco yawned as he climbed into the RMP. "You hear about what happened in Boston?" Faith asked. "Huh?" Bosco asked absently. "Apparently not," Faith said. Bosco shook his head, as if trying to shake something out of it. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked. Faith looked concerned, "you alright Bos?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, guess I'm having trouble with waking up this morning," Bosco replied. Faith looked at him, seeing the circles beneath his eyes, and decided to say nothing more than "that's alright. We'll stop to get coffee." She rolled the window down to yell at some kids to get back on the sidewalk as they rode their bikes. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you had heard what happened in Boston," Faith said again, struggling to roll up the window. Bosco was still slightly distracted, he hadn't been able to get that girl outside the station out of his mind. Damn she had creeped him out. "No, no I didn't hear," Bosco said. "They found a body," Faith said simply. "A body? In Boston? What, was it in some fancy ass area?" Bosco asked cryptically. "No, I think it was in Dorchester or Roxbury, can't remember which," Faith said. Bosco laughed a short laugh, "and they're surprised?" "Yeah, well, it was really what had been done to the body that was a shocker," Faith said, still struggling with the window. "Dammit," she muttered. "Why?" Bosco asked, now a little more interested. "Well, it had been sliced and diced with a box-cutter," Faith said. "A box-cutter, huh?" Bosco asked, now a little less interested. So? He thought. "Yeah, well, they found the box-cutter," Faith said. "They found it?" "Yeah, they found it in the vic's..." Faith trailed off as the window started to roll up easier. "They found it in the vic's......." The window was now rolled all the way up. Bosco paled and turned away from Faith's face in disgust. He wanted to vomit.  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


Dammit, Rainey thought. I'm late. She had spent too much time in front of the mirror, she knew that. Now she was two damn minutes late, she hoped it didn't screw her up. She took a drag of her cigarette as she hurried down the street towards the 55. She needed to be there. Rainey walked quickly by the open doors, walking down the street as she had planned. She doubled back, adjusting her athletic outfit she was wearing. She took a swig of her water bottle. To anyone else, she'd look like another New Yorker out on a run or power walk, trying to keep in shape. Rainey flexed her muscles as she passed by the station again, looking into the windows quickly. She didn't see Kim. She doubled around back, breaking into a slow jog, checking windows as she passed by. Rainey jogged slowly around the block, coming around the station again. No sign of Kim. Dammit, she thought, she's not here today. Now don't that beat you in the ass. Now her plans were all screwed beyond repair, it was time to go think of something.  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


Kim was glad suddenly that she took the day off and called in sick. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. For the past two weeks, Kim had lost her feeling of security, she felt unsafe and she didn't know why. Some days, she felt like she was being followed. So she was vegging out on the couch watching General Hospital. Carly had been kidnapped, Summer had been killed. Normally Kim would have had a laugh at the pathetic plot lines, but for some reason they gave her the chills. Kim switched off the television and stared at the ad in front of her. Self defense courses, was she really thinking of that?  
  
  
  



End file.
